


The Distinct Presence of Ears

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Shao Fei’s letting his hair grow… (Unbeta'd)





	The Distinct Presence of Ears

They’re in bed together. Tang Yi’s resting back against a fluffy pillow with Shao Fei sprawled on top of him, limp like a noodle and with his chin propped up on Tang Yi’s chest.

“You’re letting your hair grow?” Tang Yi asks as he cards his fingers slowly through Shao Fei’s unruly hair.

Shao Fei hums without opening his eyes.

“It suits you,” Tang Yi says, tucking a strand of hair behind Shao Fei’s ear.

One of Shao Fei’s eyes pops up suspiciously. “You saying my previous haircut did  _not_ suit me?”

Tang Yi’s lips curl up. “I’m not saying anything like that at all,” he assures Shao Fei but the moment Shao Fei lets his eyes slide shut again, happy with his answer, he adds, “But you can’t deny your ears have a very distinct presence.”

Shao Fei’s content smile disappears as both of his eyes fly open. He glares up at his lover for a moment - and then he digs his chin hard into Tang Yi’s breastbone in punishment.

Laughing, Tang Yi squirms beneath him, grabbing for his head with both of his hands. “Stop!  _Stop_! I’m sorry! I love your ears. I love them! I  _swear_!”

Shao Fei stops, propping himself up on his elbows, and stares down at Tang Yi with a soft look on his face, his previous glare all but forgotten.

“What?” Tang Yi asks, remnants of laughter still in his voice as he rubs Shao Fei’s cheekbones with his thumbs gently.

Turning his head, Shao Fei presses a kiss into Tang Yi’s right palm. “It suits you when you laugh,” he says then he snuggles down again, pressing his right ear against Tang Yi’s chest and listening to his steady heartbeat. “You should do it more often.”

Tang Yi strokes Shao Fei’s shoulders and arms, down to his elbows and then up again, running his palms over his lover’s smooth skin. “I do,” he replies in a quiet, intimate voice full of deep affection. “These days, I do. A lot.”

“Hm,” Shao Fei mumbles. “Good.”

They sleep.


End file.
